


The Injury Pool

by jujitsuelf



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for - SGA, any doctor/medical team, the infirmary staff had running bets on which teams and people would come in with certain injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Injury Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ****  
> prompt left by mirrored_illusions at fic_promptly

Beckett would have their asses if he found out about it, but the Atlantis infirmary staff had to find some way to both pass the time and to lighten the atmosphere when people they knew came back from missions beat to hell.

Nobody really knew, or at least nobody was willing to say, exactly whose idea the injury pool was, but it took on a life of its own and soon everyone was taking bets on who would come in with which specific injury.

Donaldson won eighty dollars when McKay got that arrow in his ass. Shiach won fifty for predicting that Major Lorne would end up with a concussion when he went to MCR-3394. Loudlow and Martin shared the pot when they jointly said that Ronon would at some point wind up with ‘sparring injuries’ from Colonel Sheppard. (Everyone knew ‘sparring’ was just a polite way to say that the pair of them took out their frustrations on each other in a very physical manner. Beckett began to make noises about having them both banned from the gym.)

But the day Sheppard came back from NSW-2174 unconscious and with his face looking like he’d been used as a punching bag, all bets were summarily suspended. It might have been a little light relief to begin with, but gallows humor could sometimes go too far. The infirmary staff watched as Beckett worked frantically fast to find out whether Sheppard had internal injuries.

McKay, Teyla and Ronon hovered nearby. McKay’s face was deathly pale and he gripped his computer so hard his knuckles were white. The nurses tried to move the three of them out of the infirmary to give Carson more room to work but Ronon glowered and they backed off.

It was a full four hours before Carson was willing to give Sheppard a tentative all-clear. By that time, McKay looked like he was about to collapse. Teyla pushed a power bar into his hand and guided him to a nearby chair.

“It is all right now, Rodney,” the nursing staff heard her say quietly. “I believe Colonel Sheppard will be fine.”

“Yes...yes, fine, yes,” Rodney said in a dazed voice, munching the power bar without much enthusiasm. His eyes never left Sheppard’s bed. “I don’t know what...how did it happen? One minute everyone was friendly, then next I woke up in jail and Sheppard was gone.”

“I do not know what caused the people of that planet to react as they did,” Teyla said sorrowfully. “I will recommend to Doctor Weir that we do not return there.”

“Sheppard gonna be okay?” Ronon asked loudly, making everyone except Teyla jump.

“It’ll take a while for the bruising to fade but aye, I think he’ll be right as rain in no time.” Carson peeled off his gloves and blew out a tired sigh. “But he could do with some rest now, as could all of you, I imagine. Go on, off with you.”

Teyla smiled and nodded. “Of course. Thank you, Doctor Beckett.”

Ronon grunted and slapped Carson on the shoulder, making his knees buckle slightly. “Good work, doc.”

McKay lingered after the others had left. The nurses glanced at one another and hid their smiles. It was the worst kept secret on Atlantis that McKay and Colonel Sheppard had a ‘thing’. Nobody really cared and even if they did, who was there to complain to in another galaxy?

Darkness fell outside the infirmary windows, making the glow of the lights inside all the more bright. McKay dragged a chair to Sheppard’s bedside. Nobody looked at the pair of them, but everyone knew McKay’s hand was lying next to Sheppard’s on the sheets.

****

The next week the injury pool was back up and running. Everyone knew death stalked Atlantis like a tiger stalked its prey but if they let themselves laugh and make fun of its shining claws, maybe they could survive just a little longer out there in the dark.


End file.
